Air beds having multiple, independently inflatable chambers for multiple users are known but suffer from significant drawbacks. Among these drawbacks are peripheral edges that tend to be less supportive and to compress easily as a weight, for example the body of the mattress user, moves closer to the mattress edge. The collapsing edge creates many significant issues for users. It makes it more difficult for users to get on and off of the mattress. It can also make it more likely for a user to unintentionally roll off of the mattress during sleep.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an air mattress with a structure that minimizes or eliminates edge sagging in order to address one or more of the problems set forth above.